


6:30AM

by luuvnte



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, and i decided to do this, i had 30 minutes of free time - Freeform, i have class now, i shouldve taken a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luuvnte/pseuds/luuvnte
Summary: A very stupid but very fluffy thing I wrote in less than 30 minutes. Hope y'all like it!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	6:30AM

It was a quiet, lazy, Saturday morning and Henry planned on staying in bed for as long as he could. When he first opened his eyes, the sun was peeking through the curtains, just enough to light up the entire room, and Henry groaned silently before turning around and hiding his face from the sun in Alex’s bare chest. He stirred for just a moment before going back to sleep.

  
Henry was about to do the same when he heard Alex chuckle quietly. Henry frowned but had no energy to question it until the chuckle turned into giggling.

  
“What are you laughing about at 6:30 AM in a Saturday, Diaz?” Henry asked, voice thick with sleep.

  
That made Alex giggle even harder, which made Henry smile about because how could he not, when Alex was laughing like this?

  
“It’s just that-” He broke in another fit of giggles

  
“Alex.”

  
“My name is Alexander right?”

  
“I’m familiar with that fact.”

“Because of Alexander Hamilton”

  
“Yes?”

  
“It’s so stupid.”

  
“Just say it.” Henry was almost chuckling at that point.

  
“Alexander had a son right? His name was Phillip-”

  
“I swear to god.”

  
Alex was full-on laughing now, with tears forming in his eyes and Henry was simply stunned because it was 6:30 AM on a Saturday and Alex was saying-

  
“Your brother’s name is Phillip.”

  
“Alex-”

  
“So technically, i’m his dad!”

  
“Shut the fuck up- That doesn’t even make sense, Alex-” That was truly the most stupid thing Henry has ever laughed at.

  
They were both laughing so hard they were crying. Alex had his arm thrown over his eyes and Henry's smile was squished in the pillows next to Alex’s shoulder.

  
“I can not believe this. You are insufferable.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Alex said, wheezing, and not sounding sorry at all.

  
It took them a while to finally calm down and when they did, Henry wasn’t feeling tired at all. In fact, apparently, if you start your day laughing your ass off with your boyfriend, you are not going back to sleep.

  
“Fucker.” Henry mumbled, still smiling.

  
“Why?”

  
“I was planning on sleeping all morning, Alexander. Now I can’t sleep.”

  
“Oh? Well I can think of a few other things we could do all morning.”

  
Henry laughed loudly and asked:

  
“Was that your plan all along?”

  
“Yes?” Alex was already kissing his neck.

  
“Alright then. What were you thinking?” Henry laughed, quietly. He was doing that a lot but he was just so happy, so who could blame him, really?

  
“I’ll show you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so tell me if there's something wrong.  
> You can find me on tumblr moonbeamsirius and on twitter@luuvnte! byee


End file.
